nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost (Marvel)
Ghost is a fictional character appearing in comics books set in the Marvel Comics Universe. He appears in Ultima in the form of his "Iron Man Armored Adventures" counterpart. History Ghost was hired A.I.M. to kill Tony Stark. Learning about this, Madame Masque draws him out by posing as Tony Stark as she suspected that her father hired him. Whitney ends up captured by Ghost to lure Tony out. While James Rhodes uses Madame Masque's mask to pose as Tony, Iron Man freed Whitney and fought Ghost. Ghost, however, says that he can't beat him, he can't follow Tony and protect him forever. He also mentions he wasn't hired by Stane. Hearing this, Whitney manages to buy him off with some of his father's money (ten million dollars) to have Ghost leave Stark alone. In Designed Only for Chaos, it is revealed that A.I.M. was his actual employer. Still working for them, he springs the Living Laser from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier so that he can help power up MODOC. Later at the AIM base, he leaves when Iron Man attacks stating to the Scientist Supreme "You don't have that much money". Armor Wars Ghost returns in Ghost in the Machine where he is hired by Obadiah Stane to steal Iron Man's armor. He damages a helicopter for Iron Man to save so Ghost can follow him. When he reaches the Armory, he sees Tony Stark taking off his armor, revealing his identity to him. He easily subdues Stark and downloads the armor specs from the Armory terminal and takes the Mark II helmet so he can't follow him. Iron Man goes after him in the Stealth Armor in an attempt to stop him, but even after War Machine came to help, the Ghost got away with the armor plans. Ghost had sold the armor specifications to Obadiah Stane and Justin Hammer. When an angry Iron Man finally caught up to him, he beat him down. But Ghost delivers an ultimatum, harm him and Iron Man's true identity gets uploaded to the internet. Ghost said that he decided not to tell anyone his secret identity until he turns 18, at which time he inherits the Stark fortune and his identity is much more valuable to blackmail. Iron Man, defeated, lets him go. In Fugitive of S.H.I.E.L.D., Ghost is on a mission to steal SHIELD data and a sample of an adamantium/vibranium alloy from Justin Hammer's own thief, Black Widow. He infiltrates Hammer Multinational and tracks the sample to his floating ocean fortress. Widow, Iron Man, and Ghost all fight for it, but in the end Ghost leaves with the data after he threatens justin to drop it or he turns solid where he stands". He later gives it to his main employer, Obadiah Stane. Personality Ghost has a strong sense of sarcasm and has little honor, he would happily betray his employer if given enough money, something Whitney Stane used to Tony's advantage. Powers and abilities The Ghost wears a battlesuit of his own design. Its Ghost-tech enables him to turn himself and any objects he touches invisible or intangible, but not both at the same time. Unknown devices in the battle-suit enable him to hack and reprogram all manner of electronic systems in his vicinity as well as intercept, tamper with or silence electromagnetic signals. This tech along with his superb intellect make him a superhacker. The Ghost also invented guns that fire bursts of electricity or concussive force blasts and employs a large arsenal of high-tech weaponry, including incendiary devices, self-targeting Anson grenades and sound-activated bombs. Nevertheless, he often avoids direct confrontations altogether, preferring subterfuge and ambush tactics. He is a brilliant tactician, inventor and computer hacker. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Ghost was hired by Padro Lodo and MODOK as a mercenary and assassin for hire within the ranks of the Organization's Iron Monger Corps and Advanced Idea Mechanics. Lodo is aware that the Ghost may run from a fight, unless properly paid. To make sure the Ghost remained loyal to the Org, Lodo slipped in an artificial parasite that could phase along with the Ghost's armor. If the Ghost attempts to flee from a battle, he'll be in for quite a shock. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:AIM Category:Iron Monger Corps